


Realities of the Heavens (#297 Star)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan can’t be jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realities of the Heavens (#297 Star)

Megan rested her head on Larry’s shoulder even as his eyes turned to the heavens, watching the stars crawl slowly across the sky. She could be jealous but there would be no point. To be jealous of the stars would be like screaming at the sea for the waves.

Larry touched her back softly. It was always soft as if he wasn’t sure she was real. But then he wasn’t sure if a lot of things were real, including himself.

That didn’t make him a weaker man, as some might think, or his shoulder any less safe to lean on.


End file.
